Wooden Lights
by Rodania
Summary: MxG!


Happy birthday again evil writer! Here's a MxG fic just because I can and love them XD They were really really hard to write so don't judge haha.

...it was supposed to be dark and twisted but well...see for youself! Song: watch?v=rynO0fIo0y8 (listen to it while reading if you want 3)

When you recieve this gift, please PM me via this platform to recieve the next riddle.

* * *

" _What if love exists between two people, but pain and hate are hiding it? There is a myth, known mainly among the inhabitants of the Vale, that there's a treasure that lies in the woods. It only shows itself to desperate souls, who need to have a moment together, away from everyone, while time is frozen still. Many say that when you're seeking peace, the voices of the forest will guide you to it."_

She felt the air blowing gently through the strong trees of the ancient forest, while the purple night flowers were releasing their relaxing aroma into the darkness of the night. The moon and stars were blurry, sending almost no light to the earth.

Everything was supposed to be peaceful there, but her headache proved that wrong. Abandoning her party in their camp, she made her way further into the pitch black. She slowly lowered herself so she could sit on a small rock, but instead she fell into freezing cold water, only to found out that she had landed in a shallow lake separating the rest of the forest. With a heavy sigh, she edged back to the stone and tucked the wet raven black hair behind her ear. Yeah, definitely not peaceful.

The gentle breeze seemed to have stopped, making her feel like even nature had abandoned her. Nothing was moving, as if everything around her was dead, and she felt…empty.

At that moment, the trees started to glow and sparkle after sparkle surrounded her, making everything around her light up. When one of them settled on her shoulder, Mel realized that they were fireflies. The view was magical, the crystal clear water was reflecting their glow and a warm feeling overwhelmed her.

"…what?"

The eerie and cold voice coming from behind the young thief made her freeze. She immediately stood up and raised her thin blade in front of her, a ghost figure slowly appearing in front of her.

Two red orbs glowed as soon as she heard the voice again, this time a lot more clearly.

"Mel?!"

Gyendal. He was there. She tried to run, only to remember that she couldn't move…so she stood there, frozen for as it seemed as centuries.

She steadily stared at him, raising her trusty blade and gritting her teeth.

But he just stood there. Not making a single move to attack her, his eyes were locked on hers and his expression calm but unreadable.

"I see that you're still fighting for peace, aren't you?"

Mel hissed at him and tried to step back but she felt her legs freeze again when the long tree roots wrapped themselves around her feet to secure her firmly to the ground.

"What do you want?! You've made my life worse than hell and now you're saying that?!" Her voice was tense and filled with rage.

"The forest called me here fool girl, I didn't come for you… But yes, aren't you tired living this life, where you can't be happy?"

This was madness. What in hell was he talking about? The only thing she knew was that his voice was calm and she was unable to take in what was happening.

Her eyes were slightly wet but all the other weird emotions weren't enough to overpower her hate towards him, "Are you kidding me?! _You_ made my life miserable! You took everything away from me! But I'll swear, you'll not win, you _won't_ break me!"

Mel closed her eyes and her pained expression soften slightly.

Gyendal's smirk widen, while firefly after firefly disappeared from view, returning the darkness to the forest and her soul.

"Oh shut up lamb."

The next thing she knew was that she was in his arms, their lips locked together, his grip tight and her eyes unwillingly shut. A strong breeze blew messing up her hair and then she felt that time itself had frozen. She felt safe, immediately regretting the emotion that overwhelmed her...but she couldn't ignore it, so they stood there, pressed against each other, savoring the moment even though it felt wrong.

 _Had she finally found her peace?_


End file.
